


What's Broken

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [32]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge 34 Missing Scene Game of Cards Phase 9





	

**Title:** What’s Broken  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Characters/Pairing(s):** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Exact Word Count:** 604  
**Where in canon does your story fit?:** End of season 4 Finale Extension of final scene.  
**Written for Challenge 34 Missing Scene Game of Cards Phase 9**

**What’s Broken**

They stood there staring at the cases for almost five minutes without saying a word. It was Felicity that broke the silence.

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked quietly

Oliver scowled. “What?”

“Are you okay? It’s just that I think you might feel abandoned by everyone right now. I kinda know what that feels like.”

“Felicity…”       

“Don’t do the ‘strong silent thing’ with me, Oliver. I know you better than that. I know it’s killing you that John and Thea left the team.”

Oliver looked down at his feet. “Maybe a little.”

“They still love you.” Felicity tried to look at his face but he turned away.

“We have a lot of work to do.” Oliver turned his back on her. “There was a lot of damage. Will you be here tomorrow to take a look at the servers to make sure we didn’t lose any critical systems?”

“You know that I will.” Felicity looked over at her servers and squinted. There looked like there was some damage but most of the systems were on back up so she wasn’t too worried. “It shouldn’t take me long to find the damage. You aren’t going to start cleaning up tonight, are you?”

“No. I don’t think so.” Oliver walked over to the practice dummy and punched it. “I think I need to work out for a while then I’ll try to get some sleep. See you in the morning around 9?”

“Make it 10 and I’ll bring you coffee.” Felicity smiled. “We have had to rebuild before we can do it again.”

“I know.” Oliver leaned on the practice dummy for a moment. “It always seems like things are always breaking. We are always fixing things. The bunker… the team… our lives… “

“Our relationship?” Felicity followed his train of thought. “Some things will take time to fix.”

“Can we fix it?” Oliver looked at her. The emotion was welling up in his eyes.

“I don’t know.” Felicity looked at her hands for a moment. She saw the place where the ring used to be and sighed. “Right now I need to be alone and you need to focus on your new job, Mr. Mayor. You’re going to need to do better at it than you did as a CEO. You won’t have a crack assistant covering your ass this time.”

Oliver smiled. “No, I won’t but the job is yours if you want it.”

Felicity shook her head. “I need to try to get Palmer Tech back from those morons. Curtis sent me a text. He quit when he heard I was fired.”

Oliver smiled. “Then you better get it back for his sake as well as yours. Go home Felicity. Get some sleep. You don’t have to worry about me anymore. I’m going to be fine.”

“I will always worry about you, Oliver, but I’ll go.” Felicity walked over and picked up her coat and bag on the platform then headed for the elevator. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yeah.” Oliver watched as the doors closed. He leaned against the practice dummy then he punched it with all he had. Somehow he thought that would make him feel better but it didn’t.

In the elevator, Felicity wiped a tear from her cheek. It was hard to leave him when he was hurting so much. She almost stopped the elevator and went back but decided that wasn’t going to fix what was wrong with their relationship.

She wasn’t sure that anything would fix it at that moment. She grimaced. The bunker was easy to repair but they were going to be a lot harder to fix.


End file.
